Uncle
" " is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Uncle is an aging alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle resides with the Marston family, and is provided with food and shelter at the family ranch in exchange for work he rarely performs. He sometimes manages to contribute, but to his chagrin, he is often viewed by John as lazy and inept. "Uncle" is a nickname, and he is of no biological relation to any of the Marstons (John qualifies this statement with "at least I sincerely hope not."). Uncle, in his own way, can be viewed as seeking redemption from his life of petty crime by working on the Marston ranch. This parallels the decisions of John and Abigail to leave the Van der Linde gang and lead a normal life. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' After Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and held for ransom, John reluctantly puts Uncle in charge of taking care of the ranch at Beecher's Hope. John is then forcibly sent out to New Austin to hunt down Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. For the duration of the pursuit of Williamson and Escuella, Marston is not in any kind of contact with Uncle. When John Marston finally returns from his quest to bring his former gang members to justice, he finds the ranch in disrepair and the livestock rustled. Marston continually berates Uncle for his inability to maintain the ranch while John was away. Uncle continues to live with the Marston family after John's return. Working at the ranch, Uncle can be seen assisting with blacksmithing and animal tending duties. He and John herd cattle on one occasion and break horses on another. At most other times, he can be seen napping around the ranch. When U.S. Army soldiers and Bureau agents approach the ranch, Uncle spots them and immediately alerts John, enabling them to mount a defense and plan for the escape of Jack and Abigail. Uncle assists John in fighting the soldiers, showing great competence with a rifle, but is ultimately wounded in the chest. Jack ceases firing and comes to Uncle's side, while John continues fending off soldiers. John returns to Uncle and thanks him for his sacrifice, Uncle promptly demands that they escape, and then dies. Jack expresses horror at Uncle's death. At some point in time after the assault on the ranch, Uncle is buried atop the ridge at Beecher's Hope, in the family plot. His grave marker provides no birth year and his epitaph reads "Impossible to forget." ''Undead Nightmare'' Uncle makes his first and last appearance in the mission "Love in the Time of Plague". John, after riding through the intense downpour from the storm, comes home at night to find Uncle has not returned from town, with the family assuming he has taken shelter from the storm. Later that night, while John and Abigail are in bed, Uncle bursts in, zombified, snarling and growling. As John tells Uncle he "don't look so good", Abigail sees Uncle's bloodied, torn up appearance and yelps in horror, putting as much distance between her and Uncle as she can . Uncle slowly approaches John. John then grabs him by the throat and asks what's wrong with him, ending the situation by beating the now undeadUndead Uncle over the head with the base of a nearby lamp. John leaves the bedroom to go fetch his gun, leaving the disgusted Abigail to look at the beaten Uncle lying on the floor. As John is grabbing his shotgun from his workshop, Uncle chases Abigail out to the front porch. She trips in the yard near the porch, and Uncle takes the opportunity to jump Abigail and bite her on the neck, infecting her. John, arriving to see Uncle had already jumped Abigail, yells at Uncle, causing him to turn and face John. John then proceeds to shoot him in the head, putting Uncle out of his misery. During this encounter, he has a deep gash crossing down diagonally from the top of his forehead to his left eye. He's missing his hat, revealing the bald spot atop his head. The part of his beard below his mouth is matted with blood, suggesting that he had already infected another victim or had been vomiting blood. His eyes appear to be heavily bloodshot with dried streaks of blood under his eyes, possibly from blood running out of his eyes. His clothes appear bloody and tattered, suggesting he either put up a fight trying to kill whatever infected him, or he received heavy resistance when he attacked one of his previous victims. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"The Outlaw's Return" *"By Sweat and Toil" *"A Continual Feast" *"Spare The Love, Spoil The Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Love in the Time of Plague" Quotes Multiplayer *''"I'll bed y'all down!"'' *''"Back the hell off!"'' *''"You're dead, ya son of a bitch!"'' *''"You're mine, ya bastard!"'' *''"Leave us alone!"'' *''"Come on, then!"'' *''"You ain't gettin' away with this!"'' Trivia *It is implied by John that Uncle has many illegitimate children with the statement/joke: "He's probably a lot of peoples' father." *Uncle can be seen with a yellow-brown residue in his beard, perhaps from heavy tobacco use. *John and Uncle were former drinking buddies. This is made clear when John says, "This is why they say 'don't hire the people you drink with." *When the player walks by prostitutes, Jack may say "Uncle told me about girls like you," or "Uncle warned me about women like you." *After hearing stories at a campfire, John will sometimes comment that he "knows an old drunk who would love that one." He is most likely referring to Uncle. *During the Marston Ranch chapter, the player can actually shoot Uncle's hat off, and then in any mission cutscenes, he is seen without his hat. *After Uncle's death scene, he cannot be looted. *Despite being elderly he seems to still have knowledge of weapons, because in the final mission he assists John and Jack in a final stand against the U.S. Army leading to his death. *His grave inscription is "Impossible to Forget" which is similar to what is written on the grave of Clyde Barrow, a notorious bank robber and outlaw from 1932 to 1934. *On Uncle's grave, it only has a death date but not a birth date. *In the opening cinematic of "Undead Nightmare", a skeletal right hand is seen briefly below a window of the Marston residence, possibly Uncle's uncovered and rotted right hand. *Uncle can sometimes be seen smoking at the dinner table in Beecher's Hope at around 8:40 PM. *The player can throw dynamite, fire bottles, and throwing knives at Uncle to kill him. *Edgar Ross wears an outfit similar to Uncle's in the Stranger side mission "Remember My Family". *He is the first zombie to be introduced and appear in Undead Nightmare. *In Multiplayer, Uncle's mouth doesn't move when the player taunts. *Uncle thinks John is cruel, harsh and too hard on him, however this is mostly because Uncle is work-shy and falls asleep on the job. *In Undead Nightmare, the unidentified yellow stain on his beard seems to be replaced by Blood. *Despite John's accusations of laziness, Uncle can often be seen performing (assumedly) helpful tasks at Beecher's Hope, such as mending the corn silo's ladder with a hammer and crafting horseshoes outside the barn. *Despite John's repeated berations, Uncle seems to genuinely care for the Marstons, going as far as to lay down his life for the Marston family. This may be in order to get his aforementioned redemption. Gallery File:Uncle.jpg File:Rdr_uncle.jpg|Uncle watching a herd of horses from a distance. Multi113.png|Uncle's Redemption Multiplayer skin. File:Rdr_uncle_warm_embrace.jpg|''"Why don't I get a warm and﻿ tender embrace?"'' File:Rdr_undead_uncle.jpg|An undead Uncle. reddeadredemption_zombieuncle_640x360.jpg|Undead Nightmare artwork. rdr_0741.jpg uncle-biting-abigail.jpg|Uncle biting Abigail. uncle 1.jpg Rdr Un dead undead uncle.jpg|Undead Uncle's dead body, in Undead Nightmare. RDRuncle.jpg|Uncle in Undead Nightmare JackandUncle.jpg|Jack and Uncle UncleandJohn.jpg|Uncle and John UncleJackJohn3.jpg|Uncle and the Marstons Related Content es:Uncle Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters